The tube bending apparatus disclosed in this application is conventional. The tube bending apparatus includes a pair of spaced tube loading stations, one on each of two opposite sides of a bending arbor. Each tube loading station is utilized for different tube bending operations. Heretofore, separate tube loaders have been provided for effecting a delivery of tubes to the respective two tube loading stations one at a time for processing by the tube bending apparatus. This has involved a considerable amount of set up time, particularly to orient the tube loader at precisely the correct location in order to supply tubes to be bent to each of the respective tube loading stations. Thus, there is a need to minimize the amount of down time when it is desired to switch from one tube loading station to an other tube loading station.
Another feature of the invention relates to the bending of a heretofore supplied tube about a bend arbor, the configuration of the bent tube after all of the bends have been placed into the tube being such that the tube cannot conveniently be removed from the bend arbor. Heretofore, separate robotics have been employed for effecting an automatic removal of the bent tube from the bend arbor or manual unloading is performed by an operator of the apparatus. The provision of separate robotics is expensive and the set up time required for mating the robotics with the tube bending apparatus is considerable. Further, separate robotics occupy valuable floor space around the tube bending apparatus thereby minimizing the amount of free space for personnel to move about the tube bending apparatus. Further, it is also preferred to keep operator personnel away from moving machinery. Thus, there is a need for providing a mechanism for effecting a removal of a bent tube on a bend arbor without employing separate robotics or operator assistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tube bending apparatus which includes a tube loader capable of serving either one of two tube loading stations on the tube bending apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tube bending apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the tube loader is physically movable on a guide between the two tube loading stations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tube bending apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the tube loader includes adjustable features for facilitating a precise control of the location whereat a tube is delivered from a tube supply to a location operatively associated with a spindle on the tube bending apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bent tube unloading apparatus utilizing the onboard spindle of the tube bending apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bent tube unloader, as aforesaid, wherein a separate gripping tool is provided on the tube bending apparatus, which tool is adapted to be attached to the spindle and moved by the spindle to a location whereat the bent tube on the bend arbor is located so that the tool can be utilized to grip the bent tube and be moved by the spindle to effect a removal of the bent tube from the bend arbor and a delivery thereof to a location whereat the tool releases its grip with the bent tube.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tube bending apparatus with an associated tube loader that is capable of repeatedly accurately supplying tubes to be bent to a precise location whereat the spindle on the tube bender is able to grip the tube and effect a movement of it to a prescribed location whereat a bending operation can begin on the tube.